1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package with a shielding cover and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes. Enhanced processing speeds tend to involve higher clock speeds, which can involve more frequent transitions between signal levels, which, in turn, can lead to a higher level of electromagnetic emissions at higher frequencies or shorter wavelengths. Electromagnetic emissions can radiate from a source semiconductor device, and can be incident upon neighboring semiconductor devices. If the level of electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device is sufficiently high, these emissions can adversely affect the operation of the neighboring semiconductor device. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Smaller sized semiconductor devices can exacerbate EMI by providing a higher density of semiconductor devices within an overall electronic system, and, thus, a higher level of undesired electromagnetic emissions at neighboring semiconductor devices.
One way to reduce EMI is to shield a set of semiconductor devices within a semiconductor device package. In particular, shielding can be accomplished by including an electrically conductive casing or housing that is electrically grounded and is secured to an exterior of the package. When electromagnetic emissions from an interior of the package strike an inner surface of the casing, at least a portion of these emissions can be electrically shorted, thereby reducing the level of emissions that can pass through the casing and adversely affect neighboring semiconductor devices. Similarly, when electromagnetic emissions from a neighboring semiconductor device strike an outer surface of the casing, a similar electrical shorting can occur to reduce EMI of semiconductor devices within the package.
However, EMI shielding increases the total size of a semiconductor device package, and thus it may not satisfy the demands brought on by developments in high density integrated circuits.